DILE AL AMOR
by JakeStark
Summary: Ha veces quisiera que el dolor parara pero no lo hace, a veces quisiera olvidarme de este maldito amor pero sé que al final me terminaría arrepintiendo, porque aun que me dieran la opción no la aceptaría y si me obligasen sé que no serviría de nada porque la seguiría amando con esta locura. Y yo a veces quisiera sucumbir ante la tentadora llamada de..LA MUERTE.
1. Chapter 1

**DILE AL AMOR…**

**Chapter 1**

**POV JACOB**

**Prefacio**

Ha veces quisiera que el dolor parara pero no lo hace, a veces quisiera olvidarme de este maldito amor pero sé que al final me terminaría arrepintiendo, porque aun que me dieran la opción no la aceptaría y si me obligasen sé que no serviría de nada porque la seguiría amando con esta locura. Pero a veces… simplemente no puedo con este dolor ningún ser humano, ni siquiera un ser sobrenatural como los chupasangre o nosotros mismos los Quileutes puede con este dolor y yo a veces quisiera sucumbir ante la tentadora llamada de…la muerte…parar apagar este sufrimiento…este amor… pero mi cuerpo se niega a abandonar este mundo, dejándola desprotegida. Ella a la que cada latido de mi corazón le pertenece, mi corazón y mi mismo cuerpo, pensamientos, sentimientos, simplemente…todo…ella que apenas la avía encontrado y recuperado…y ya me la estaban arrebatando como hacía años…no la diferencia era que ahora ella estaba decidiendo abandonarme…ella dijo que no habría más dolor y sufrimiento y sin embargo lo avía… ¿por qué RENESMEE?

AAAAHHHHHYYYYYY no me maten por favor es mi primera vez…dejen reviews por favor son como gasolina para este Ferrari jajaja…comenten para saber si quieren que continúe…es una historia muy buena y con giros sorprendentes no los defraudare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pov JACOB**

Todo comenzó así….

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando un rayo de luz me hizo abrir mis parpados para mostrarme a la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y del universo…aunque a la vez también era mi niña pues apenas tenía 16 años ya habían pasado 4 años después de la visita de los Vulturi. Tan solo de mencionarlos me llegaba de enojo, como alguien osaba tan solo pensar en lastimar al ser más maravilloso que alguna vez pudo haber existido MI NESSIE, si porque ella era mía así como yo de ella(aunque ella todavía no lo sepa), y yo la protegería con mi propia vida. De pronto ella hablo hipnotizándome y a la vez deleitarme con el dulce sonido de su voz.

-¡Buenos días cumpleañero dormilón!

Y en ese momento me dio un gran abraso el cual devolví al instante…inevitablemente di un respiro para llenar mis pulmones de su exquisito aroma una mescla perfecta de rosas y miel haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera incluso ciertas partes de mí ya están empezando a reaccionar haciendo que mi pantalón me empezará apretar tuve que romper el abrazo antes de que fuera notorio mi desesperación …me sentí como un maldito pervertido ella tan solo era una niña de 16 años …¡16!...pero es que desde que había empezado a madurar me estaba volviendo loco y yo solo podía estar con mi fachada de mejor amigo GENIAL no.

Cuando me separe para verla mejor las cosas empeoraron aún más pues ella llevaba una pequeña falda…un momento ¡pero si a ella ni siquiera le gustaban las faldas! Por qué se había puesto una acaso ella se la había puesto por mi…por ser mi cumpleaños…"_si claro sigue soñando"_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza fenomenal ya estaba ALUCINANDO que ella hacia ese tipo de cosas por mi…por qué me quería…su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejando libre sus hermosos risos cobrizos que caían por sus hombros y espalda, junto con una camisa entallada del mismo color que….¿mi pelaje?… ¿cómo rallos la avía conseguido? tenía que dejar de ver su cuerpo antes de hacer algo absolutamente tonto y mejor le conteste enfocándome en su hermoso rostro fino como la porcelana, su piel blanca pero contrastaba perfectamente con sus bellos labios rosas casi rojos y sus ojos por dios sus ojos cuando los veías sabias que no hay nada mejor que perderte en ellos.

-Buenos días hermosa…¿pero por qué el cumpleañero?

-¡Jake! ¿no me digas que se te olvido tu propio cumpleaños?

Cierto se me avía olvidado por completo ya para mí solo había uno realmente importante el de Renesmee , hoy era mi cumpleaños, papa, Ness, los chicos de la manada de Sam y la mía(por no decir casi toda La Push)me harían hoy por la tarde una fiesta para celebra mi cumpleaños…aunque había dicho que no quería una(yo lo único que quería era pasarlo a lado de ella), mi Nessi había insistido en que debía de tener una y como yo no le podía negar nada acepte.

-Aaaahhhh…dije como tonto.

-Ya no digas nada…anda y levántate que tienes que darte una ducha para comer el rico desayuno que te prepare.

-Una cosa… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí que ya hasta terminaste de hacer el desayuno?

-El suficiente tiempo que hasta pude verte dormir un rato.

Y de pronto se di cuenta de lo que había dicho…como si no lo hubiese querido decir en voz alta y se ruborizo. Mi corazón se aceleró involuntaria mente, con sus palabras me hizo tan feliz, pero yo no quería que se sintiera incomoda a sí que dije.

-Guau mmm muchas gracias por el cumplido. ¿Y tu padre te dejo venir tan temprano?

-Si al principio no quería, ni siquiera mama, pero tía Alice me ayudo y terminamos convenciéndoles. Pero ese no es el punto corre a darte una ducha que se va a enfriar tu desayuno. Además ya quiero que veas el regalo y la sorpresa que te tengo preparado especialmente y solamente para ti.- Dijo muy entusiasmada, para luego susurrar.- bueno para ambos.

Y así sin más me hizo parar de la cama dejándome ver tan solo en bóxer. ¡No que pena!…ya no tenía el problemita ahí o por lo menos ya no era notorio y no era por que estuviera mal hasta yo mismo sabia reconocer que tenía buen físico pero no quería que mi niña me vieran así…bueno por ahora no pero tal vez más en el futuro…hay ya estaba empezando con mis perversiones. Ella se volvió a ruborizar dando se cuenta de la situación y dijo tartamudeando (haciéndola ver de lo más adorable).

-bueno…yo te espero…en la cocina…ya que no soy… requerida…creo que tu…ya puedes irte a la ducha solo.

Y sin pensarlo murmure.

-Ojala y no.

Y supe que ella me escucho cuando se puso roja como un tomate. Y salió rápidamente de mi habitación…y aun así pude escuchar como el hermoso sonido de su corazón que se aceleraba…acaso Ness podría sentir el mismo que yo… yo sabía que tenía una gran posibilidad de que me quisiera ya que la imprimación busca a tu amor verdadero pero siempre cabe la probabilidad de que no me correspondiera como yo quería y más aún ella que era hermosa y podría tener al que quisiera y si me correspondiera ¿sería tan pronto? ya que después de todo ella aun es una niña… acaso yo ya despertaba esos sentimientos en ella… yo Jacob Black… un pobre chico…que no tiene nada que ofrecerle… más mi corazón mismo…que no sabe que es lo bueno que ha hecho para merecer siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Mi cabeza era un lio así decidí irme a la ducha, cuando termine de cambiarme Nessi y papa ya estaba en la mesa esperándome para desayunar unos ricos homelet, panques, jugo, sándwiches de todo sí que se había lucido mi Ness le di mil gracias por todo y sin más empezamos a desayunar hablando de cualquier cosa, música, autos, contando bromas, etc. Nuestras pláticas eran tan fluidas que podíamos pasárnosla así por horas, era muy agradable. Pero tuvimos que levantarnos ya que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Después de todo hoy era mi CUMPLEAÑOS 21. Que sorpresas me prepararía el destino…que sorpresa me prepararía mi Nessi, que había querido con decir cuando dijo "para ambos" cuando estábamos en mi habitación hablando de mi regalo y sorpresa, bueno fuera lo que fuera lo amaría por qué vendría del ser más especial en el universo, de la persona que yo siempre amaría, de mi RENESMEE.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews Andy y Emii, y los que no lo han hecho AGANLO singan los dejando son como gasolina para este Ferrari jaja


	3. Chapter 3

**POV JACOB**

Después de terminar nuestro desayuno, me dijo que ella quería ser la primera en darme un regalo de cumpleaños, yo le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió, y me pedio que diéramos un caminata por la playa, íbamos caminando y se notaba que estaba nerviosa lo podía sentir en sus palabras, en ligero sonrojo y el la velocidad de su corazón así que decidí romper la tensión.

- Que ocurre preciosa te noto un poco preocupada, acaso ocurrió algo que yo debería saber o te hicieron algo porque si es así no me importa a quien deba ir a patearle el trasero.

-No, no es nada malo…creo…es solo que estado pensando mucho en nosotros y pues…yo se que no soy digna de ti pero me gustaría…hash no puedo.

-Que es lo que no puedes decirme Nessie, creí que entre tú y yo había confianza.

-Si tengo confianza en ti Jake, pero lo que no tengo es valor, tengo miedo de perderte.- dijo con lágrimas inundado su rostro.- tengo miedo que por una tontera mía te pierda y te arruine tu cumpleaños.

-Tú nunca me perderás Nessie, y si no lo quieres decir ahora está bien, no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieres, pero por favor no llores.

Verla llorar me rompía el corazón y no pude evitar abrazarla, sentirla en mis brazos me daba una sensación de estar completa, como si toda mi vida estuviera resuelta, y fue cuando sentí que no podría ocultar todos mis sentimientos, tenía que confesárselos ahora que tenía el valor.

-Ness, tú sabes que eres mi todo, que eres la persona más importante en mi vida vedad

- Si Jake, tú también lo eres de la mía, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo sé que tus padres me van a matar por esto pero… yo te amo Renesmee con todo mi corazón siempre te amado y siempre lo hare, desde que naciste impronte en ti, sé que tal vez no soy merecedor de ti y yo entenderé que no me aceptes, pero me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida, sin decir nada, creí que diría que no o que me alejara de ella, pero todos mis miedos se fuero cuando ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso, inmediatamente le regrese el beso con mucha pasión, hace mucho tiempo que había estado esperando este momento sentir sus suaves labios unidos a los míos era como estar en el cielo. Nos separamos hasta que nos faltó el aire, lo cual era muy difícil.

-Jake, claro que acepto era justo lo estaba por preguntarte, pero el temor de perderte me invadió. TE AMO tanto Jake, creo que el cumpleaños es mío y no tuyo porque me acabas de dar el mejor regalo del mundo. Tu amor.

-Siempre ha sido asido tuyo, junto con mi corazón, todo de mi te pertenece… nos estuvimos besando recostados en la arena toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta cuando llegamos tomados de la mano todos se sorprende dieron, pero enseguida embozaron un sonrisa que bueno que los chupasangres no estaba porque si no me hubieran matado, pero era un asunto que resolvería a mañana a primera hora.

Casi me voy de espada cuando vi la fiesta que habían preparado toda la reserva por mi cumpleaños, era sorprendente, una parte de mí se sintió culpable de que tuvieran que gastar tanto en mí. Ness adivinado mis pensamientos apretó mi mano y dijo:

-Tranquilo amor, mis abuelos les ayudaron en los gastos monetarios, ya sabes su regalo su parte, ya que no pueden venir a la reserva, además todos los de la reserva querían celebrar el cumpleaños del legítimo alfa, su eterno protector, se sienten muy encariñados contigo como todo el mundo, quien no podría quererte…

-Pues no solo tal vez…. toda tu familia después de que se enteren que estamos juntos…

-Tu sabes que en el fondo todos ellos te quieren y aprecian ya eres uno más de la familia, después de todo ellos tarde o temprano sabían que llegaría este momento, no es cierto.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón.

Estuvimos toda la fiesta juntos, bailando, platicando, todo lo asimos juntos, sin duda esta era el mejor cumpleaños de todos… después de rato Ness y yo quisimos un momento solas, apártanos de todo, así que fuimos a dar un paseo y se me ocurrió llevarla al acantilado que los chicos de la manada y yo aviamos arreglado, ya que mañana todos vendrían a lanzarse de la parte más alta del acantilado para celebrar mi cumpleaños, el lugar lucia fenomenal a la luz de la luna, los arboles estaba adornados con luces de dolores y estrellas colgaban de estos. Apenas y nos sentamos Nessie se lanzó a mis brazos a besarme.

-Jake esto es hermoso, están romántico.-dijo antes de besarme, sin siquiera darme tiempo a contestar.

Sin duda este era el mejor cumpleaños de todos, nos estuvimos besando por un buen tiempo, solo disfrutando de nosotros, del inmenso amor que sentíamos hasta que recordé que Ness tenía un horario límite para llegar a casa.

-Nessie, tengo que llevarte a casa o si no se te hará tarde y tus padres me mataran.

-Mmm, Jake no quiero irme! Quiero quedarme así para siempre a tu lado…

-Yo también lo quiero, pero eso tendrá que esperar y prometo que cuando llegue el momento no me podrán quitar de tu lado ni siquiera una manada entera de Emmetts. Pero ya sabes hay que dar una buena impresión buena con mi suegros, que sería de mí en la primera ocasión ya me odian…

-Hay Jake…está bien solo porque no quiero que me castiguen y no pueda verte, eso sería la peor cosa del mundo que podría pasarme…

-Bueno creo que en ese caso tendría que tirar unas cuantas paredes y pertas, para llegar hasta ti, y verte siquiera por unos minutos.

-Enserio Jake harías eso por mí?

-Por ti enfrentaría a la misma muerte sin la más mínima dudad o temor, solo por ti y nadie más.- dije antes de besarla con una pasión indescriptible, nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella.

-Jake si sigue así harás que me quede a acampar fuera de tu casa aunque mis padres vengan a arrastrarme en contra de mi voluntad y Billy llame a la policía para arrestarme.

-Pues antes tendrían que llevarme a mí, por matar al que se atreviera a tocarte un solo cabello.

-Uuuu un lobo malo, para mi solita eso suena muy tentador..

-Anda Ness vámonos antes que me arrepienta y me arresten, pero por secuestrarte…

-Está bien pero antes, tu regalo!

-¿Qué creí ya me lo habías dado en la playa?

-No claro que no ese no era tu regalo, este es tu regalo.- dijo entregándome una cajita de color rojo y plata que al aparecer había tenido guardada en su bolso.- anda ábrela quiero ver si te gusta.- dijo entregándomela.

Cuando la abrí muy cuidadosamente me encontré una rosa de cristal hecha a escala de una real era simplemente hermosa y alrededor de ella había un medallón de plata y en la parte de atrás decía _**"tu corazón siempre será el único testigo que sabrá cuanto te amo JB de RC"**_.

-Aun no le tiene una imagen, estaba esperando a que tú decidieras, no se podría ser de tu familia, tus amigos, tu madre ya sabes para que siempre la lleves contigo…- dijo Ness en un susurro.

-O tal vez tu…

-No Jake, no es necesario a mí me basta con tener tu amor, esto te lo di porque un día cuando era muy pequeña, te pregunte acerca de tu mama y tú solo dijiste que ella ya no se encontraba aquí pero a cada día que pasaba la recordabas con mucho amor, me sentí muy culpable ese día por lastimarte y prometí que enmendaría mi error algún día, pensé en diferentes maneras y me acorde de lo que mama me regalo a mi cuando pensó que ya no nos veríamos por la venida de los Vulturi para que siempre la recordara con afecto, así que se me ocurrió que tu podrías a ser lo mismo, para cuando extrañes algo con todo tu corazón solo lo mires y sepas que siempre estará contigo….en tu corazón….

-Nessie eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…te amo…-dije con la voz desvaneciéndose, y la bese entregándole lo que ya le pertenecía mi corazón después de una nueva sesión de besos decidimos regresar a la fiesta ya que si no vendrían a buscarnos por tardar tanto, a demás ya se nos había hecho tarde para llegar a la mansión Cullen.

Ayude a Nessie a levantarse del tronco en el que no aviamos estado besando y cuando la observe me di cuenta de que no existía nada más hermoso que ella.

-Espera Nessie antes de irnos quiero...- y la bese de una manera tan apasiónate como nadie lo había hecho y estaba seguro no lo harían, quería detener el tiempo, congelarlo justamente ahí donde todo era perfecto, solo sintiendo sus labios, su calor, su amor. Tal vez no podía detener el tiempo pero si recordarlo para siempre, saque de mi pantalón la cámara que Billy me había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y nos fotografíe sin que ella se diera cuenta, con ese fondo mágico detrás de nosotros de bosque luces de colore y estrellas, apenas y como saque la foto volvía guardar la cámara para que no se diera cuenta ya que a ella no le gustaban las fotos, era muy penosa.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Sí creo que ahora sí.

Y si nos fuimos de regreso a la fiesta despedirnos de todos, después de las típicas bromas de los chicos acerca de que ya era tiempo de que le declara mi amor y me enfrentara a una familia de vampiros furiosos. Nos fuimos caminado por el bosque hasta llegar a la mansión Cullen, apenas y pasamos la puerta Edward ya estaba a nuestro lado.

-Hola chicos que tal les fue en la fiesta, por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JACOB.

-Gracias Edward, y pues fue una fiesta muy buena sin duda.- dije tratando de no pensar en todo lo que había estado haciendo con Nessie. Pero al parecer no funciono ya que el rostro de Edward inmediatamente se endureció y llevo su mano a mi cuello, dejándome de espadas contra la pared.

**Gracias**

**Alalmeda22:** gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva historia...espero y te guste el capítulo, perdón si tarde en actualizar y más gracias por siempre ayuda el saber que a una lectora le gustan tus historia, y por tu apoyo en la dos , espero y te guste esta nueva locura que salió de mi cabecita . besotes y kamara

**rose rosales:** gracias, la verdad es que no avía tenido mucho tiempo y el capi no se dejaba escribir, me costó un poco pero ya está aquí, y pues la verdad si tenía un poco de miedo que nadie la leyera, pero con tu apoyo me animo a seguir y hacer que la magia fluyera para poder escribir el capi…espero y te guste lo que resulto…besos y kamara…no vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Gracias a todas las que me leen esta historia, síganlos dejando sus reviews sirven mucho. **

**Y también a las chicas que leen aunque no dejan comentarios, anden que están esperando para dejar su reviews (son muy reconfortantes)… Y SI ERES NUEVA TAMBIÉN.**


	4. Chapter 4

POV JACOB

Edward cada vez presionaba mi garganta, de una manera sofocante.

-Papa suéltalo tú ya sabias que esto pasaría, lo pudiste ver en mis pensamientos.- dijo Nessie con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-Si pero no creí que Jacob fuera tan estúpido y apreciara su vida tan poco como para aceptar.- yo no dije nada ya que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir lo iba aponer más furioso y si me defendía el show que íbamos a armar enfrente de Ness y yo no quería que algo le pasara, eso sin pensar que Edward después de todo seguiría siendo su padre y si lo llegaba a dañar ella se molestaría, después de yodo no me dolían los golpes de Edward si las lágrimas de preocupación de Ness.

-Papa suéltalo le estás haciendo daño, esto no lo fue su decisión, fue de ambos, esto es lo que yo quiero, por favor no arruines esto, su cumpleaños, nuestra relación…por favor papa lo quiero.

De un momento a otro ya estaban Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme a su lado; estos tratando de sujetarlo, pero al parecer esto lo hiso enojar aún más.

-Hijo cálmate por favor.- dijo Carlisle con preocupación.

-Es tan solo una niña y ya la ensucio con sus labios de una manera totalmente desvergonzada, si eso es en su primer día no me quiero imaginar que pasara después, además creí que el hablaría con nosotros primero antes de dar el siguiente paso Jacob Black.

- Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que la Amo…

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué tú?-dijo Edward y me lanzo el piano, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, ante tal fuerza. Apenas estaba por parame cuando Edward ya me tenía otra vez sostenido de los brazos, haciendo que sintiera un agudo dolor, y cundo mire ya está sangrando de uno y a pesar de eso no busque la menor excusa porque no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada, además esas heridas no tardarían en serrarse.

-Por favor Edward no hagamos esto aquí, no enfrente de Nessie la estas asustando. Yo me hará responsable de mis actos.-dije con total seguridad en mis palabras.

Me miro por un segundo a los ojos, buscado alguna repuesta, alguna solución desesperada en mí. ¿Pero a qué problema?

Todos los Cullen se habían portado así de extraños y raros desde que Carlisle, Esmee, Edward y Bella había regresado de un viaje de vacaciones que habían hecho a Europa, hacía dos meses, lo cual era raro que no llevaran a Nessie con ellos y por consiguiente a mí, así que la habían dejado al cuidado de Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y obviamente yo, lo cual era una ecuación del caos ya que todos queríamos su atención, pero de la cual solo yo salí victorioso, creí que no la habían querido llevar consigo ya que estábamos en los preparativos para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y ella no se había querido perder ninguno. Pero obviamente no era así desde entonces se portaban diferentes, extraños y al parecer esto había hecho que reventara la bomba.

-Per… perdón chicos, pero es que siempre va a ser difícil darme cuenta de que mi hija está creciendo.-dijo soltándome.- perdón Jacob…-dijo con dolor marcado en los ojos.- perdón por hacer esto.- Nessie inmediatamente se puso a mi lado para ver como estaba, pero las heridas ya estaban serradas, y aun así le lanzo una mirada de furia y enojo a Edward, un instinto mío me hiso tomar inmediatamente la mano de Nessie, cuando volví la mira a Edward y todos los Cullen presentes, algo aquí andaba mal lo podía sentir, él se refería a otra cosa con su "perdón Jacob", no era por causarme heridas era algo más, se notaba preocupación en su mirada en su rostro y el de Alice que parecía asunte de la situación como cuando está intentado ver el futuro.

-¿Que ocurre Edward?- le pregunte al ver su rostro con más tristeza, lo cual era realmente en su rostro desde que él y Bella estaban juntos.

-Nada porque lo dices…- dijo Carlisle con fingida tranquilidad en el rostro, después de este tiempo pasado con los Cullen había aprendido a leer su rostro, ya que todos lo días convivía con ellos , ya que yo estaba todo el tiempo junto a Nessie y ello implicaba estar con los Cullen

-Los noto nerviosos, acaso paso algo malo… por cierto ¿dónde están todos los demás?.- algo no me daba buena espina él estaba ocultando, algo lo sabía.

-No pasa nada, los demás…salieron a casar, solo que yo me quede para ver que Renesmee cumpliera con su horario de llegada…el cual se les paso y por mucho chicos…

-Que mal queríamos hablar contigo y mama más bien con todos lo más pronto posible acerca de lo mío con Jake.- dijo Ness un poco más relajada.

-Bueno me temo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana hija, fueron a cazar un poco más lejos de lo acostumbrado.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir ahora.- dijo Nessie llevándome con el ella del brazo.

Edward inmediatamente se interpuso en nuestro camino.- Lo siento hija pero él no podrá quedarse a dormir esta noche en esta casa… y menos ahora que son novios, además él ya debe estar cansado ha sido un día muy agitado.

-Está…está bien papa, bueno creo que esto es un hasta mañana Jake.- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de despedida y cuando estaba por separarse de mí, algo dentro de mi pecho me decía que esto estaba mal que no la dejara ir, así que inmediatamente la tome del brazo.

-Ness no te vayas por favor.

-Jacob todo está bien enserio.- dijo Edward contestando mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo amor todo estará bien estoy en casa, con mi familia, nos veremos mañana el gran roble que está a metros de aquí…tengo que decirte algo muy importante... de cuerdo.- dijo un poco insegura y nerviosa, Edward gruño, haciendo que mi interés creciera aún mas .

-Esta…está bien.- dije antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla de una manera desesperada y urgente dejando que lagrimas salieran de mí, que rayos me pasaba desde cuando lloraba por tener que dejarla en su casa, pero es que solo de pensar en tener que irme asía que algo presionaba mi corazón de una manera indescriptible.

-Jake, amor que te ocurre, no me hagas esto más difícil, Jake no llores, mañana nos veremos.- dijo con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Nessie dime que no sientes esa presión en el corazón, esa inseguridad, ese miedo.- dije aferrándola más a mí.

Ella me miro con dolor en la mirada, lo sabía ella sentía lo mismo y se ahogó en las palabras y solo logro decir en un susurro.- mañana todo estará bien, lo prometo Jake.

-Lo juras…

-Si lo juro, además solo será una noche, esto lo hacemos todos los días no, debemos sentir esto porque es la primera vez que nos separan siendo novios, mañana nos veremos de acuerdo, tu solo piensa en que te amo en… lo que dice el medallón, yo pensare en ti a cada segundo.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo separándose de mí y corriendo hacia su habitación, y cuando ella se alejó sentí que todo mi ser se iba con ella.

Cuando volví la mirada a todos los demás, estos solo trataron de huir de la mía.

-No quise hacer esto enfrente de Ness, pero hablen ahora sé que algo anda mal no soy un estúpido.

-No hay nada de qué hablar aquí Jake, estas un poco más histérico de lo usual con Nessie por que ahora es tu pareja, tus nos puedes ver somos nosotros mismos, no es ningún engaño, tú crees que nosotros le haríamos daño o pondríamos en peligro a Renesmee.- dijo Edward de inmediato.

-Mírame a los ojos Edward y dime que no hay nada aquí, que todo está bien, por nuestra amistad (en la cual nos aviamos esforzado mucho en que saliera adelanto por el bien de Nessie), por tu familia, por Nessie, a pesar de que sabes que la amo con una locura y daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo, tu que puedes leer los pensamientos y sabes más que nadie cuánto la amo, dime que no ocurre nada malo, que todo está bien… y me retirare, yo me iré a casa…

-Todo está bien Jacob…yo te doy mi palabra, si con eso te quedas más tranquilo.

-Está…está bien confió en ti Edward, creo que después de todo nos veremos mañana…hasta mañana familia… hasta mañana suegrito…

-Hasta mañana Jacob

Y eso fue lo último que vi ellos…a Jasper abrasando a Alice por la cintura, de la misma manera que lo hacía Carlisle a Esmee y en medio de todos ellos Edward…todos mirándome con melancolía y aun así tratándome de dar su mejor sonrisa de todas.

Gracias:

No se pongan tristes, ni se enojen, por favor…siiii? Ya verán lo que bien después, va? Lo tratare de compensar. Si ya lo se está un poco loco este capi, pero ya lo explicando y lo entenderán más en los siguientes. Apuesto a que ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar…no?

duluar: no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio, gracias por tu apoyo me hiciste derramar lágrimas cuando me dijiste que era una artista…eso significa mucho, para mi enserio. Nunca nadie antes me lo había dicho…tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. Yo también te mando un besote…hermosa

rose rosales: gracias y pues en mi historia ya han pasado 4 años después de la llegada de los Vulturi, Jacob tiene 21 y Renesmee alrededor de 4 años y medio, pero aparenta 16 y le falta cerca de dos años para que pueda parecer un chica de 18( en total son 6 años y medio que son los años que dijo Nahuel tardaría en madurar completamente en desarrollarse completamente) ya que su crecimiento está empezando a ir un poco más lento. Y pues ya veremos un poco más adelante la verdadera razón del enojo de Edward aun que en parte es por ver a su hija crecer hay otra razón además de eso... GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR...DE ESO SE TRATA DE QUE ENTIENDAN LA HIUSTORIA Y DEL POR QUE DE LAS COSAS...te quiero te mando un besote...kamara

Guest: Qué bueno que te gusta el capi, y gracias por esperar, a pesar de mi tardanza, espero y te guste tambien esta capi a pesar de que está un poco triste y loco. Te quiero y gracias por tu apoyo en ambas historias… te quiero, te mando un besote…

**dejen sus reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV JACOB**

Cuando el primer rayo luz estaba apenas por atravesar las cortinas de mi ventana, yo ya estaba de pie, listo para partir a la mansión Cullen, no había podido dormir en todo la noche, tratando de asimilar que ahora Nessie era mi novia y mi repentino y absurdo ataque de miedo que había tenido sin motivo alguno.

Sin embargo no me había abandonado en todo este tiempo la angustia que habitaba en mi pecho, tal vez mas tarde les preguntaría a los chicos de la manada si ellos habían pasado por lo mismo o algo parecido con sus improntas en sus primeros días de novios, lo cual me parecía bastante improbable y absurdo, ya que no lo había visto en sus pensamientos, quizá solo fuéramos Nessie y yo los raros, ¡pero rayos me pasaba!, que era lo "normal" en nuestro mundo.

Antes de ir a la mansión Cullen decidí desayunar, para hacer algo de tiempo, ya no quería levantar sospechas entre los Cullen de que no había pegado ojo en todo la noche por estar de escéptico y que pensaran que me estaba volviendo loco o algo por el estilo y tuvieran que apartar a Nessie de mi lado, ¡No!, no ahora que estábamos juntos, algo muy fuerte presiono mi corazón y no pude evitar correr al baño para vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido hasta ahora de lo que suponía era mi desayuno, decidí dejarlo por la paz (después de una hora de intentos) ya que sabría que no podría continuar comiendo hasta ver a Ness…tal vez lo mejor sería desayunar a su lado… ¡sí! seguro a esta hora Nessie ya estaría esperándome en el roble para ir juntos a su casa, además ella acostumbraba despertar muy temprano y yo ya no podía contenerme por saber que era lo importante que me tenía que decir .

No quise hacerla esperar más y partí asía la mansión Cullen en mi Harley Sprint….

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar al territorio Cullen decidí seguir a pie ya que la quería sorprender, y empecer a adentrarme entre la espesura del bosque, pero a medida que me acercaba al punto de reunión el silencio se hacía aún más grande…solo podía oír los sonidos de los animales que vivían en el bosque, pero no el latido de su vibrante corazón… no escuchaba algún ruido proveniente de la dirección en que se supone que ella debería de estar… no me fue necesario llegar al roble para saber que ella no está ahí.

¡No! ¿Ella no? …

-¡BASTA JACOB BLACK!… -meje a mí mismo, estaba haciendo un drama de nada.

Así que decidí no ir al gran roble e ir directamente hacia la casa de los Cullen, tal vez se había retrasado o le había surgido algún inconveniente ¿no?

Pero mi caminata empezó a transformarse en carrera a medida que me acercaba a la mansión Cullen… un inusual silencio sepulcral reinaba en el bosque… y mientras más me acercaba a la casa blanca mi más grade temor se iba haciendo real ya que al igual que en el roble ningún ruido se hacía presente… ¡pero que mierda pasaba aquí!…la casa de los Cullen nuca estaba silenciosa y menos a esta hora, siempre había movimiento, ¡ellos nuca dormían!…

¡NO…. ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!

¡NO A MÍ!

¡NO DESPUES DE TODO EL DOLOR y SUFRIMIENTO QUE E TENIDO QUE VIVIR!

Sin previo aviso las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas temiendo se lo peor… apenas y podía esquivar los obstáculos que aparecían a mi paso, las malditas lagrimas no me dejaban ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz, y a pesar de ir a una velocidad indescriptible, casi vampira… se me hizo una eternidad llegar hasta la mansión Cullen.

Hasta que al fin apareció ante mí la imponente mansión Cullen, tenía un aspecto lúgubre, sombrío, igual que el aspecto que se estaba formando en mi corazón… a cada segundo qué pasaba sin ver a MI RENESMEE.

Con los ojos cerrados, negándome rotundamente ante lo mis oídos escuchaban o más bien no escuchaban, di pasos tambaleantes asía la puerta y la abrí, aun con las manos temblorosas pase asía dentro de la gran estancia y cuando abrí los ojos…

Lo vi… estaba solo…solo…

La casa estaba vacía, no había nadie, ni nada, ni la más mínima partícula de su polvo habían dejado.

¡Pero….!

No, esto no podía estarme pasando, ¡Edward lo había prometido!

¡RENESMEE LO HABÍA PROMETIDO!

Pero las pruebas irrefutables de que habían partido, estaban ahí.

Todo a mi alrededor se nublo, se derrumbó, el piso se movía o quizás era yo el que temblaba, no me importaba…sentí como si me apuñalaran el abdomen y lleve mis manos hacia este, como si me abrasara a mí mismo, algo oprimía mi corazón de una manera desesperada o más bien trataba de arrancarme el corazón del pecho sin la más mínima piedad de mí, lo estrujaba y lo apuñalaba en su intento de sacarlo…trate de caminar hacia la puerta o por lómenos arrastrarme hacia ella, este lugar me sofocaba… me estaba matando, además no podía quedarme aquí tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que ir detrás de Renesmee y asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, porque no había otra manera de que hubiera ido más que se la hubieran llevado a la fuerza, porque de otra manera ella nunca me hubiera abandonado por decisión propia ¿cierto?

Sin embargo mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, mi cuerpo se negaba a responder sin Renesmee a mi lado…mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, me costaba tanto como si me obligaran a respirar una rara mezcla de ácido y cristales rotos, era tan doloroso y agonizante hasta el punto en que el que ya no pude respirar en lo absoluto, y caí al piso golpeándome la cabeza tan fuerte que poco a poco empecé a perder el conocimiento… y fui cayendo en un sueño, ahí en aquel duro y frio piso rodeado de mis lágrimas que se empezaban a extender como una cama para mi inerte cuerpo.

¿Renesmee dónde estás?

Gracias:

Grecia: Bienvenidaaaa! Muchas gracias por animarte a leer mi historia y aún más por dejarme tu comentario, la verdad es que sirven mucho para seguir, espero y te siga gustando la historia y más ahora que estamos en la parte clave de la historia, nos sigamos viendo! Te mando un besote ; D

duluar: jiji que bueno que te gusto….espero que pienses lo mismo de este aunque está un poco triste…. Y pues lo inevitable paso(la ida de los Cullen) y ya veremos como hace Jake para sobrellevarlo, por cierto perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por tardarme…. Jaja tienes razón esto se está poniendo al rojo vivo y más aún en los capítulos que vienen…pd: te quiero mucho wuapa nunca lo olvides, no sabes cómo me hiciste falta todos estos días y muchas gracias por preguntar como estoy, la verdad que que me ayuda mucho el saber que se preocupan por mi.

rosi rosales:awwww! Muchas gracias : D pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausenciaaaa! o de que he dicho que yo no dejaría de publicar continuamente al menos que algo malo me pasara y pues ese "algo" paso en mi vida y "quiero arrancarme los ojos para ya no ver lo que ocurre a mi alrededor"(Aaaahhh me encanto canto como se escuchó eso, sonó triste y melancólico creo que lo pondré para el siguiente capi, gracias jaja) pero aun así "lo que no me mata, me hace indestructible", y pues no te preocupes yo se que todo saldrá bien el día de mañana pd: gracias por tu comentario me alzo los ánimos y me hiso saber que tengo a las mejores amigas y lectoras del mundo…! Te quiero linda…!

_**AAAAAHHHHHH YA LO SÉ ES TRISTE ESTE CAPI… ADEMÁS LAS HICE ESPERAR MUCHO TIEMPO POR UN CAPITULO MUY CORTO PERO ES QUE "ALGO ME OCURRIÓ", PERO AUN ASI VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA …ÓSEA QUE ESTA MISMA SEMANA ACTUALIZO! **_

**NOS VEMOS ESTE SABADO HERMOSAS!** : D


End file.
